


OS 9-1-1 Lone Star

by JustAFangirl99



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Brothers, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Panicking Little Brother, Team as Family, protective older brother
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFangirl99/pseuds/JustAFangirl99
Summary: Ensemble d'OS sur la série 9-1-1 Lone Star. Mention possible de 9-1-1 ou de ses personnages.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Judd Ryder & TK Strand
Kudos: 11





	1. Crise de panique

**Author's Note:**

> TK fait une crise de panique et réveille Judd. En tant que bon grand frère qui prend son rôle à coeur, Judd prend soin du plus jeune.

La panique avait envie son esprit et son corps après un nouveau cauchemar. Sa rupture avec Alex, sa blessure par balle, la complexité de son histoire avec Carlos. Tout le terrorisait. Et, évidemment, il fallait que le soir où il panique totalement, soit un soir où il était à la caserne mais que son père était en repos. Il fallait que le capitaine ne soit pas son père. Il s'assit alors que ses poumons lui faisaient mal et que la panique le faisait trembler. Il se leva, difficilement, et alla au plus proche. Du moins, à ce qui lui semblait le plus proche. Il secoua l'épaule de son coéquipier, endormi, priant pour qu'il lui réponde. Quand Judd se réveilla et se tourna, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Vas te recoucher, Ty... Oh... Attends ! Ca va pas ?

Il s'assit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Eh, p'tit frère, respire. Doucement.

Il caressa sa joue et le tira dans ses bras, caressant son dos. TK respirait difficilement et pleurait tout en essayant d'expliquer au plus âgé ce qu'il se passait.

\- Ty, t'es pas obligé de m'expliquer maintenant. Respire et calme toi. Tu as ton inhalateur quelque part ?

TK secoua la tête, ne sachant pas où trouver le médicament. Judd se leva et enroula sa couverture autour de celui qu'il considérait comme un frère. Il fouilla dans sa table de chevet et trouva un inhalateur. Owen lui avait demandé d'en garder un, pour les cas où TK paniquait trop pour trouver le sien. Il lui donna une bouffée, puis une deuxième. TK se calma peu à peu et Judd sourit doucement.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Merci, Judd...

\- C'est pour ça que les frères sont faits. Pour être là, l'un pour l'autre. Pour s'aider. Tu veux m'en parler ?

Il se colla au plus vieux et Judd caressa ses cheveux.

\- Juste... Je pensais à Alex. Et Carlos. Et Colt. Et la balle que j'ai pris.

Judd caressa son dos et glissa une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait envie de le bercer mais n'était pas sûr que le plus jeune le prendrait bien. Peu à peu, il entendit la respiration de TK se calmer, se calant sur la sienne, et il sentit le jeune homme se détendre, petit à petit.

\- Tu vas réussir à te rendormir ou tu veux qu'on aille prendre un peu l'air ?

\- Dormir.

TK se leva, les mains tremblant toujours un peu, et rejoignit son lit où il se rallongea. Judd s'assit dans le sien et surveilla que TK se rendormait bien. Il se leva, posa l'inhalateur sur la table de nuit du plus jeune et alla lui chercher un verre d'eau, au cas où il en aurait besoin. Il le posa avec le médicament et remonta la couverture sur le torse de celui qu'il considérait comme un petit frère avant de sourire et de retourner se coucher, non sans avoir envoyé un message à Owen et Carlos, voulant les prévenir de la petit crise du plus jeune.


	2. Arrivée surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La mère de TK débarque à la caserne pendant une garde, sans avoir prévenu qu'elle était arrivée.

Mateo nous fixe comme si nous étions fou. Je ris un peu plus alors que Marjan se moque gentiment de lui alors que Judd passe son bras autour de mes épaules. Je lui souris et il me le rend. Paul arrive, les sourcils légèrement froncés et j'arque l'un des miens.

\- Une femme demande à voir le capitaine.

Je me met sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder par dessus son épaule. Je sens mes lèvres s'étirer quand je reconnais la dite-femme et m'éloigne de mes amis et collègues. Elle me prend dans ses bras dès que j'arrive à sa hauteur.

\- TK... Tu m'as tellement manqué...

\- Toi aussi... C'est si bon de te retrouver. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Mon fils a pris une balle... Je voulais m'assurer qu'il s'en remettait.

\- Je vais bien. Enfin... Je vais mieux. Grâce à Papa. À mon équipe. À mon copain. Je me sens bien.

Elle sourit et caresse ma joue avec douceur alors que mon sourire s'agrandit. Ma mère m'a tellement manquée, que je n'ai plus envie de la lâcher. Pourtant, l'alarme qui s'enclenche indique qu'il est temps d'aller se mettre au travail, qu'une intervention m'attend. Elle embrasse ma joue avec tendresse et me laisse rejoindre mon équipe dont les membres me fixent.

\- Gwenyth ? Qu'est-ce... On parle à notre retour.

Mon père me sourit alors qu'on monte dans le camion qui nous guide jusqu'à notre intervention.

\- C'est qui ?, demande Paul.

\- Mon ex-femme. La première.

\- Ma mère, clarifie-je.

Paul sourit et hoche la tête alors que Mateo et Marjan me sourient à leur tour.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

\- Elle vient voir son fils. Tu sais... Celui qui a pris une balle y a pas si longtemps.

Je taquine Judd qui rit et hoche la tête, non sans que son regard prouve qu'il surveillera que je souffre pas.

* * *

Ma mère est assise sur une chaise quand nous revenons. Je saute du camion et aide Judd et Marjan a ranger le peu de matériel qui n'est pas à sa place.

\- Tu devrais aller la voir, m'indique Judd. Je sais qu'elle t'a manqué et que tu as besoin de passer du temps avec elle. On le sait tous.

\- Je vais prendre ta place, sourit Mateo.

Je remercie les deux texans et je rejoins ma mère. Elle passe une main sur ma joue et grimace alors que la poussière et la suie de l'incendie y ont laissé quelques traces, légères.

\- Pas d'imprudences ?

\- Jamais, tu le sais.

Le rire de mon père s'élève et je me tourne vers lui. Il ébouriffe mes cheveux et secoue la tête.

\- Il est tellement prudent qu'il a plongé dans un silo de pop-corn. Il a fait du bouche à bouche à une femme, sous l'eau, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il s'est battu dans un bar.

Je rougis quand je me rends compte que Carlos a parlé de cette petite mésaventure à mon père.

\- Très prudent, en effet. On dirait ton père.

Je souris alors que celui-ci passe un bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Tu vas dans mon bureau, Gwen ? TK et moi prenons une douche et on te rejoint. On pourra discuter, comme ça.

Elle hoche la tête et Paul l'entraîne avant qu'on aille se doucher et se changer.

* * *

Je souris en entendant mes parents parler et rire comme si tout allait bien. Et je sais que c'est le cas : tout va bien entre eux. Ils sont passé au dessus de toutes les histoires qui ont pu les faire se séparer. Ils avaient besoin de s'éloigner et de divorcer pour être heureux, chacun de leur côté. Zoe me sourit en posant des petits-fours apéritifs devant ma mère. Quand la sonnette retentit, je saute presque de mon siège et file ouvrir. Carlos sourit et m'embrasse doucement quand je le laisse entrer.

\- Des fleurs ?

\- Je rencontre ta mère pour la première fois. Et Zoe. Et ton père, officiellement, en temps que beau-père.

Je le débarrasse des bouquets et de la bouteille alors qu'il retire sa veste et l'accroche. Je l'embrasse à nouveau et lui rend ce qu'il a apporté. Quand on arrive dans la pièce, Zoe fronce les sourcils. Je fais les présentations et Carlos offrent, à chaque personne, ce qu'il a apporté. Mes parents et la _date_ de mon père le remercient alors que je souris quand mon copain passe son bras autour de mes épaules. Je pose ma tête contre son épaule et le regard de mon père me prouve qu'il est heureux pour moi. Je suis en sécurité, avec Carlos et je le sais. Il le sait. Tout le monde le sait.


	3. Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex débarque à Austin et se retrouve nez à nez avec TK dans des conditions un peu particulière. Mais aussi face à tout le 126. Et à Carlos.

Je descends du camion en même temps que mes collègues, mes frères et soeurs de choix. Mon père descends aussi et je me dirige vers les deux véhicules impliqués dans l'accident. Carlos s'approche et commence à faire le point avec mon père. L'équipe se divise et je m'approche de la première voiture avec Judd et Marjan. Je me décompose quand je remarque la victime qui se trouve bloqué. Judd est déjà en train d'évaluer la situation alors que Marjan lui parle. Alex. Ma gorge se serre quand je m'approche, sous l'oeil attentif de mon père, un peu plus loin, mais aussi de Judd qui fronce les sourcils. Je force un sourire et, alors que mon regard croise celui de mon ex, des souvenirs me reviennent. Principalement ceux de ma rechute.

\- TK ! Justement celui que je voulais voir.

\- Tu le connais ?

\- C'est... Alex...

Je vois mon père relever la tête vers nous, oubliant sa victime l'espace d'un instant. Judd s'approche et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Vas sur la jeune femme. Paul va venir prendre ta place.

J'hoche la tête et obéi. Mon copain m'interroge du regard et je force un sourire pour ne pas l'inquiéter alors que mon père presse mon épaule quand je le rejoins. Mateo continue son travail et, peu à peu, nous réussissons à sortir les deux victimes. La deuxième ambulance étant en route, nous jugeons la priorité et la jeune femme part avec Michelle et son équipe alors que nous attendons avec Alex, Carlos l'interrogeant sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Alex ne lui répond que vaguement, me fixant.

\- Si vous n'êtes pas plus coopératif, c'est des lieutenants qui viendront vous interroger à l'hôpital.

\- Si vous le dites.

Je m'approche et mon père tente de me retenir. Je sors un lot de clé de ma poche et souris en les tendant à Carlos.

\- T'as oublié ton double en partant, ce matin. Vu que tu finis ta garde avant moi, je pensais que je devrais te les rendre à la première occasion.

Alex se décompose et je sens un sourire étirer mes lèvres quand je vois la tristesse et la douleur dans son regard.

\- Oh... merci... J'étais persuadé de les avoir dans ma veste, au taff. T'es un ange...

\- C'est toi qui me rend meilleur.

Un rire me fait me tourner vers le new-yorkais.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est si marrant ?, demande mon petit ami.

\- La façon dont tu le regarde... J'ai l'impression de le voir avec moi, y encore six mois... Tu sais que t'es qu'un pansement, pas vrai ?

Carlos se tourne vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

\- Amor, je te présente Alex. Le dernier copain que j'ai eu avant toi.

Je sais qu'il comprend ce que j'essaye de lui dire implicitement. Il embrasse mon front et me sourit alors que la deuxième ambulance arrive.

\- Je suis peut-être un pansement, mais au moins... J'ai TK dans ma vie et je sais que je ne le perdrais jamais. Et surtout pas à cause de toi.

Les ambulanciers font monté mon ex dans leur véhicule alors que Carlos roule des yeux et embrasse ma joue.

\- A ce soir, bébé. Je t'aime.

Je rougis alors qu'il fait demi-tour et remonte dans sa voiture de patrouille. Moi aussi je l'aime. Comme un fou.


	4. Cauchemar et découverte - Partie 1 ( Carlos POV )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK fait un cauchemar. Par chance, Carlos est là pour le calmer. Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que TK lui avoue, suite à ce cauhemar.

TK s'agite et commence à supplier dans son sommeil. Je le secoue doucement et caresse ses cheveux avec tendresse. Son front est trempé de sueur et je peux voir la terreur dans son regard quand il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Je caresse ses joues quand il s'assoit et tente d'essuyer les larmes qui coulent à flots sur sa peau. Je le serre dans mes bras pour qu'il se calme et que les larmes se tarissent. Je tente de le rassurer autant que faire se peut alors qu'il respire difficilement. Je le berce, doucement, dans l'espoir qu'il se calme totalement. Quand c'est chose faite, je m'allonge avec lui et le garde dans mes bras alors qu'il fixe le plafond.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ?

Il ferme les yeux et souffle doucement. Je caresse son ventre, doucement, pour lui prouver qu'il peut prendre le temps qu'il veut pour réussir à reprendre ses esprits et m'expliquer, s'il en a envie. Je le vois avaler sa salive et se tourner légèrement vers moi.

\- Quand j'avais seize ans... Je trichais souvent pour aller en boite.

Je comprends aussitôt que quelque chose cloche. Je suis flic, je sais comment se termine ce genre d'histoire, en général. Je sais ce qu'il va finir par me raconter et même si ça ne me plaît pas, je vais l'écouter et essayer de le calmer, de le rassurer.

\- J'y suis allé plusieurs fois. Je flirtais souvent avec le même gars... Beaucoup plus âgé que moi. Il avait 26 ans et il savait pertinemment que j'étais pas majeur du tout. Il connaissait mon âge.

Je serre les dents pour ne pas m'énerver et exiger le nom de ce malade immédiatement.

\- Un soir... Il m'a ramené chez lui... Et je me suis laissé faire. Je pensais que j'étais prêt, que j'en avais envie. Mais au bout d'un moment... J'ai paniqué et j'ai voulu tout stopper, comme un idiot...

\- C'est tout sauf _idiot,_ TK. C'est normal d'avoir peur, parfois. Surtout quand c'est la première fois.

\- Il m'a dit que c'était hors de question qu'on arrête alors qu'on avait commencé... Que maintenant que je l'avais allumé, je devais accepter les conséquences et qu'on allait le faire, quoiqu'il arrive. J'avais juste besoin d'être rassuré et de prendre un moment pour respirer et reprendre mon calme...

Je ferme les yeux et le serre dans mes bras.

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Non, TK. Tu n'as pas à être désolé. C'est à ce mec de l'être... Tu te souviens de son nom ? Tu veux qu'on ouvre une enquête sur lui ? Tu avais 16 ans... C'est un viol sur mineur, Tyler. Il... A partir de ton 18ème anniversaire, tu avais 20 ans. Ca ne fait que huit ans... Tu peux toujours porter plainte contre ce taré.

Il secoue vivement la tête et je caresse ses cheveux. Je peux comprendre qu'il est peur et qu'il n'ait pas envie ni de témoigner, ni de se retrouver à nouveau face à ce mec.

\- D'accord... Si jamais tu changes d'avis, tu as encore douze ans pour le faire. Dis moi, si jamais tu veux que je retrouve ce mec. T'auras qu'à me donner son nom et je m'occuperais de le retrouvais pour qu'on puisse, ensuite, le juger. Mais pas avant que tu sois prêt, bébé. Je ne te force à rien.

\- Merci, Carlos.

J'embrasse son front et éteint la lumière avant de le serrer à nouveau dans mes bras. Je serais là pour lui, peu importe ce qu'il décidera.


End file.
